The Eternity Ball
by LTC
Summary: Pikachu gets sweet revenge on his trainer.


**Disclaimer **Pokemon is not mine. If it were, Ash would no longer be a part of it, and the whole thing would be a lot less fluffy.

_We join our heroes taking a detour from their adventures to pay a visit to their old friend Kurt in Azalea town_

Ash, Misty, and Brock are sitting inside Kurt's house at the kitchen table. Ash and Pikachu stuff their face with the donuts Kurt's granddaughter has brought out. Misty and Brock sit politely, not a little embarrassed by their friends' behaviour. Finally, an elderly man comes into the kitchen. He holds in his hand a dark red and yellow Pokeball.

"Ash, those apricorns you brought me were of the finest quality. I built you a very special Pokeball!"

"'ank 'oo. Wut does it do?" Ash mumbled, mouth full of donut.

"I call it the Eternity Ball. It will catch just about anything you want it too, as long as you weaken the target as always," Kurt smiled.

Ash swallowed his donut and thrust his fist into the air. "Great! I'm gonna go catch something!" he shouted, grabbing the electric Pokemon by the scruff of its neck. Pikachu coughed, choking on donut, then swallowed and glared up at Ash through narrow black eyes.

"Pi. . ."

Ash chuckled. "Pikachu! You shouldn't eat donuts so quickly! You could choke! Now, let's go."

Kurt frowned. "Now, wait just a minute, Ash! You said you'd pick me up some more tools in town, in exchange for a new Pokeball."

Ash looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. Well, let's go!" Ash said, turning to his friends.

"Actually, Ash, I wanted to help Kurt feed the Pokemon. After all, if I want to be the world's best Pokemon breeder, I have to practice on all kinds of Pokemon," Brock frowned, peering at Ash, something that was difficult for him to do due to his lack of eyes.

"And I'm feeling pretty sleepy. Why don't you and Pikachu go, Ash, and then we can go look for Pokemon after my nap," Misty yamned, and waved Ash away."

Ash grinned at Pikachu. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy!"

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu grinned, a little nervously. Usually Ash's solo expeditions led to a battle against anyone or anything that stood still long enough. But Pikachu didn't complain as Ash threw open the door and skipped outside, waiting for the small Pokemon to dash along at his heels. Sure enough, Ash challenged every person and Pokemon they met on their way to town to a battle. Pikachu was already tired, and they weren't even halfway there. The yellow Pokemon scampered atop its trainer's hat and closed its eyes for a nap. A moment later, he heard Ash's scratchy voice call him.

"Pikachu! This is no time to sleep! I choose you!" The electric pokemon fell off its trainer's head and onto the ground with a thump. Ash had spun his cap around backwards and was frozen, pointing straight ahead, a red swooshy background behind him. Pikachu looked at the enemy. Big and grey. . .and still.

"Pikachu. . ." Pikachu said, wishing he could speak English so that he could say what he meant. . .'Ash, that's a rock.'

Ash smiled at his companion. "I know it looks tough, but its no match for us!" Pikachu crossed its arms defiantly. "Pi Pika." (I am _not _fighting a rock.)

The trainer's lower lip trembled, and his eyes filled with tears. "Pikachu! Why won't you listen to me anymore?"

"Pika. . ." Pikachu sighed.

Ash started to cry, with big and strangely-shaped streams of tears flowing down his face. "Waaaah. . .my Pikachu doesn't like me anymore!!"

Pikachu grumbled to itself, as Ash's tears began to get sparkly, and the boy shadowed his face with his cap. "Pikachu. . .we're best friends, remember?"

Suddenly, bad music began to play, and, despite its wishes, Pikachu began to have flashbacks of all the good times it spent with Ash.

_You're my best friend. . ._

Pikachu getting attacked by spearows while Ash looked scared and yelled at them to stop. Pikachu diving into a lightning bolt to save Ash while Ash cowered behind a bicycle.

_You're my best friend. . ._

Ash squeezing the bejeezus out of Pikachu for agreeing to battle. Ash abandoning Pikachu to the wild without asking Pikachu's permission. Ash, countless times, watching from the sidelines as Pikachu got its furry butt kicked by some extremely powerful Pokemon, shouting "I believe in you, Pikachu!" Ash doing absolutely nothing to train Pikachu except hook him up to some electric mill in Pewter, yet taking all the badges and trophies for himself.

_Best friends forever. . ._

The flashbacks ended, and Ash wiped away his tears. "Pikachu?" he sniffled.

"Pi. . ." Pikachu hissed through gritted teeth. Ash bent down and squeezed him in a bone-crunching hug.

"Pikachu! We're friends again! I knew you'd come through!"

"Pi. . .ka. . .chu!!!" Pikachu shouted, thunder-shocking its trainer. Ash let go, and fell to the ground, giggling like a little girl.

"Pikachu! That wasn't nice!" he chuckled. Pikachu grabbed a handy stone and chucked it at Ash's head, creating a red indent on his brow. Ash swooned and fell over.

Pikachu considered running away, then noticed the Pokeballs clipped to Ash's blue vest. It especially noticed the Eternity Ball.

"Pi. . ." it said contentedly. Small paws clasped the round ball firmly, pressed the button on the front, and tossed it at Ash. The trainer glowed red for a second, then disappeared. Pikachu danced about happily.

"Pi pika pi!" it shouted, spinning around in a pretty pattern before thrusting its fist containing the Pokeball into the air and making the peace sign. But something was missing. He electric Pokemon pressed the button again, and Ash materialized on the ground. Pikachu stole his belt and tied it around its small waist, clipping Ash's 5 Pokeballs to the sides. Then, it placed the red and white Pokemon league hat jauntily on its head, squashing its ears to the side. Pikachu glanced at its reflection in a nearby puddle.

"Pika." Perfect. Just one more thing. Pikachu took the badges pinned to Ash's vest and pinned each one on the hat. Now,_ it_ could be the trainer. Pikachu grinned. It had always fancied itself a Pokemon master. It just hoped Ash would be up to the challenge in the Pokemon ring. Laughing deviously in a Pikachuish way, the new trainer called Ash back and skipped merrily down the road.


End file.
